wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dauno
Admin E-mails That would be so cool! As far as everyone else, we made that Wikiality:Admin Board where we have been trying to communicate and Wikiality:Administrators, which is all the admins. I would like one, but I can't speak for anyone else. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:09, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Wikiality on cafepress.com I followed a link from one of those acursed ads to some cafepress link for "wikiality" is that you? If so, I have a few ideas to make it more "decorative".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:15, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I haven't put anything on Cafe Express... --uno 20:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, if you're interested on making something for Wikiality.com, I have a few ideas--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:57, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Red Links How come all of the broken or "bad" links are red and the "good" links are blue? It makes me sick. --Fuzzy 19:54, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :That's how the wiki software works. I can try to have them change the link color for various links, but I don't think it really matters... Besides, red is the color of sin. That can be remedied by making articles for the red links. ;) --uno 06:38, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Admin talk Board I created a new talk board for Admins: Wikiality talk:Admin Board. We can use it for discussing admin stuff.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:27, 29 October 2006 (UTC) More New Stuff I created some templates for saying hello to new users, and inviting them to nominate/vote for "Featured" articles, and warning new users against vanity and vandalism, here are the names: * "hello" saying hello to new people, directing them to helpful pages * "vote" directing the new people to the Features voting page * "warnv" (warning-vandal) * "care" when minor vanity is added to a page * "warnvtyp" for a new page that is completely vanitized and pwn'd. (BTW, there is a template called "pwn" for hijacking pages created by vandals). Check them out and make whatever changes you see fit. FYI, the Features thing seems to be working out pretty well, not sure what it could be compared to, but...more people seem to be coming on to actually write sutff and not vandalize, which I think might have to do with trying to get "Featured" once again, I have nothing to compare it to, but my gut tells me I'm right.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:53, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :My gut tells me that it brings more attention to nominated articles by users that feel for wikiality.--Pro-Lick 09:23, 26 October 2006 (UTC) I'd rather not change anything as long as it conforms to truthiness and helps people understand what its all about... the it-getters if you will. I like to give people and especially my esteemed sysops free reign to do what they believe in. It is only the irrelevant stuff that gets to me. --uno 06:39, 6 November 2006 (UTC) New Stuff User:Lewser and I have been working on a "Featured" article thing, and I re-skinned the Main Page so that "Featured Articles" is prominently featured, now with working voting link! Just an FYI.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:24, 24 October 2006 (UTC) :Is this still an issue? --uno 06:41, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :::Not an 'issue' just an FYI. And I guess an invite, so you can go over and vote too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 6 November 2006 (UTC) HELP! I don't know what you did when you met Stephen, but I guess just shaking his hand sent over a WHOLE SLEW of posters. We need to get a few more sysops, and block IP users from posting, or something. I got bombed tonight. And I know I still have a lot to clean up! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:07, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :I hope all is better now. If not, you have various avenues to contact me at. It's all very exciting. My roommate's brother was actually served coffee by Colbert today as he attends school with Stephen's kids. I'm going to have him mention me next time. I can't believe he actually does the normal hum-drum parental stuff and I'm very impressed by it. Maybe next time he's there I'll go to the school and say hello. --uno 06:44, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::That is cool. I think we are much better prepared for a rush of posters. Lewser and I have almost a tag-team thing going. Pro-Lick, Fuzzy and Kudzu are doing their part too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Countdown Clock Would it be possible to add a countdown clock to the main page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I'll have to lookup the code to add dynamic elements to the wiki software. Would you want something like the colbertnation's countdown to the next new Report show? --uno 06:46, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, and I wanted to try something for election day. but if it is possible, we can use it for holidays too. Like x number of days until the "War on Christmas" is over, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:55, 6 November 2006 (UTC) too funny I'm the CEO of wikia - I love what you guys are doing here. I was wondering if you would consider being hosted by Wikia - we could really pump up the humor on this, by promoting it to our users, and getting Jimmy to mention it more often. Maybe get a riff going between colbert and wales?? You could take over our early version at http://colbert.wikia.com and use the excellent wikiality URL gil at wikia point com ::This could be a really good idea, Dauno. If we can direct traffic from Wikia, and especially if we could get Wikiality name-dropped by Jimbo Himself -- and especially if he could do it on the Colbert Report -- this site would exPLODE. We're talking expanding contributions by 20, 50, 100-fold. It already got a good amount of attention by being related to the Wikiality story; imagine if it was the story. ::Huge. Liberty 22:55, 14 August 2006 (PDT) It's pretty much done... I'm still waiting on contracts and for Jimmy himself to actually do some PR. --uno 06:53, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Main User Page Protections Hello, love the site, I was wondering if there was a way for a User to protect their own page from vandals--not the talk page--but their own Main User page? Would appreciate any help, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:59, 22 August 2006 (PDT) :There is a way to do this... I'll see if I can get it implemented. --uno 06:52, 6 November 2006 (UTC) And in recognition of your continued fight for truthiness you have been awarded this Congratulations, and thank you for this very special internets tube! Dictionary Project I am currently working on a Truthiness Dictionary (Watch What You Say), to cut down on the number of small entries. Would there be a way to add a link to it in the navigation box directly under Stephen? (You can call it "Dictionary" for space purposes, but please link it to Watch What You Say. Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:07, 19 September 2006 (PDT) Sysop Me? I've been around for a while, and WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer recommended that I ask you if you could make me a sysop. What would be the requirements of that, and would that be possible? I'm interested. -- Kudzu 22:26, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :It's done! --uno 06:21, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Cuba stuff Hey Dauno, the Copacana stuff was originally kicked off by WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer's Lola post (in honor of Barry Manilow - The Copacabana/Cuba connection wasn't from me - I was just filling in 'details' on the main characters in Manilow's song. So, to answer your question, I have no idea where the Cuba stuff is going either.